


Rearrangements

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they're dating, Sissi's worried about where she ranks in Yumi's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearrangements

Sure she and Yumi were dating, Sissi thought, but she still wasn't number one in Yumi's mind. More like number 10. Her four friends, for example, were always getting in the way of their time together. Then there were her three family members, who constantly needed her for some reason or another. All that added up to seven, but it still wasn't all.

There was also William from Yumi's class, with his silly crush and ideas of destiny involving himself and Yumi, who obviously now belonged to Sissi. But when he was rambling on about something, he could easily steal Yumi's attention away from her. And even those the babies at number nine, Millie and Tamiya, could cause Yumi to turn away from her if they came sniffing around with their camera.

Despite these nine distractions, Sissi was determined to have Yumi to herself for their date that night. She could tell by Yumi's body language before she even spoke that she was going to cancel for one reason or another. "Hello darling, you're here a little early, I haven't had a chance to get ready yet," Sissi said as she greeted her.

"Sissi, sorry, but Hiroki needs me to he-" Sissi interrupted Yumi by dragging her into the dorm room, and quickly closing the door. "Sissi, you-" Yumi began nervously.

Sissi quickly hugged Yumi, and leaned up to kiss her. Yumi fell backward slightly against the door. Sissi was pleased at her surprise, as well as the fact that Yumi was now kissing her as well, and not mentioning anyone from numbers one through nine on her list. Whatever little Hiroki needed, it would have to wait.


End file.
